Pokemon Broken Heart
by DiamondMario41
Summary: Ash is on his way back to Petalburg with everyone when he finds out he's not needed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone DiamondMario41 here and just so you know this is my first fanfiction ever so please leave a comment on what I should do to make it better in any way.**

**Pokémon Broken Heart **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Male Announcer: **_**Ash, Brock Max, and May finally reach Petalburg City so Ash can finally get his 5****th**** gym badge.**

_**Ash:**_ "Come on guys we have to hurry up and get to the gym!"

_**May:**_ "Hold it!" She pulls Ash's ear. "We have to go shopping first!" Everyone falls to the ground anime style

_**Max:**_ "May we can go shopping anytime. We live he for all I care."

**Just then a horde of people cane running up to them.**

_**Random Person 1: **_"Aren't you guys May and Max Maple?"

_**May and Max: **_"Yes?" They said in unison

_**Crowd: **_"Can I have your autograph" They all said

**Before they could react Ash and Brock were pushed aside and soon May and Max were surrounded by fans**

_**Random Girl: **_"Aren't you the Pewter City Gym leader?"

_**Brock: **_"Yes?"

_**Crowd of Random Girls: (screaming) **_"OMG! You are so hot. _**One of the girls even ran up to Brock and whispered to his ear: **_"Make my babies with me"

**By now Brock's face was red as a tomato then Ash spoke up.**

_**Ash: **_"Doesn't anybody know me?" **He screamed.**

_**Random Person 1: **_"I think I've seen you before."

_**Random Person 2: **_"He's the loser from the Johto league"

**By now Ash had run out of town and May and Max didn't realize it. **

**6:00 pm that same day at the gym**

_**Max:**_ "We finally got away!"

_**May: **_"Does anybody know where Ash is?"

_**Brock: **_"Now that you mention it I think I saw him running out of town for some reason."

_**Max: **_"O yay I remember that I heard Ash ask if anybody knew him and some guy said that he was the loser from the Johto league."

_**May: **_"Sounds like you when Ash first came to Petalburg"

_**Brock: **_"Focus guys we have to find Ash"

_**May & Max:**_ "Right!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ash: **_**"**I can't believe it Pikachu I guess Max, May, and Brock don't need us anymore. We might as well go back home and start all over in another region."

_**Pikachu: **_"Pika pi"

_**Ash: **_"What is that noise?"

**Suddenly Lugia appears from the lake and looks at Ash. He can sense that Ash was betrayed because of the dark aura around him (completely invisible to non-aura guardians)**

_**Lugia: "**_Ash I sense that something is wrong and you are on the verge of suicide."

_**Ash: **_"Well"

**Flashback**

_**Ash: **_"Doesn't anybody know me?" **He screamed.**

_**Random Person 1: **_"I think I've seen you before."

_**Random Person 2: **_"He's the loser from the Johto league"

**Flashback End**

**Ash faints**

_**Lugia: "**_ASH!"

_**Pikachu: **_"PIKA PI!"

**With May and the others**

_**May: **_"Come on guys we have to find Ash and quick. Who else is going to carry around my shopping bags?"

_**Max & Brock: **_"MAY!?"

_**May: **_"Ok we have to find him because he's our friend."

_**Max: **_(Thoughts-Why did she blush when she said Ash was our friend?)

_**Brock: **_"If we are going to search for Ash we will have to do it tomorrow, it's already 8:00pm."

_**May & Max: **_"Fine"

**With Ash **

**It's been almost 7 hours since Ash fainted**

_**Ash: **_"W...Where am i?"

_**Lugia: **_"Ash you are in the poke hospital at Shamouti Island."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys DM41 here and I just want to say that since school is starting up in like 3 weeks I might not be able to post anything until Christmas vaca.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON!(I**** WISH)**

**Pokemon**

**Broken Heart ****Chapter 3**

**Bold-What is happening**

**Thoughts-(...)**

* * *

_**Ash: **_"How did I get here?"

_**Lugia: **_("I brought you here")

_**Ash:**_ "Where are you?"

_**Lugia: **_("I'm in your poke ball")

**Ash gets off the bed and looks at 1 of his poke balls to see lugia's is an ultra-ball.**

**Suddenly a red-haired girl tackles Ash to the ground.**

_**Ash: **_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**? **_"Hey Ash long time no see" (in a sudusive voice)

_**Ash: **_"O hey melody. Wait, MELODY?"

_**Melody:**_ "The 1 and only"

_**Ash: **_"Why are you here?"

_**Melody:**_ "What, I can't see the only guy I ever kissed or the fact that lugia landed and made me check you in?"

_**Ash: **_"….."

**Ash's face turned red**

_**Melody:**_ "Well come on let me show you around."

* * *

**With May and the others**

_**Max: **_"May come on wake up!"

_**May:**_ "Just 5 more minutes."

_**Max: **_"Torchic use ember!"(May's Torchic)

_**May:**_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_**Max: **_"Finally!"

_**May: **_"Max you are sooooooooo dead once we find Ash."

_**Brock: **_"Will you guys hurry up the crowd will be here soon."

**Once Brock said that May instantly was dressed.**

_**May:**_ "Well what are we waiting for?"

**They all went back to the entrance to see Ash's hat on the ground under a tree next to the lake.**

_**Max: **_"Hey guys look, its Ash's hat!"

_**Brock: **_"What's it doing there?"

_**May: **_"Were 1 step closer to finding my man-servant!"

_**Brock & Max: **_"MAY!?"

_**May: **_"Fine, I ment our friend."

_**Brock: **_"Why is his hat here?"

_**May: **_"I guess he dropped it when he was running"

_**Max: **_"Hey guys check it out!"

_**Brock: **_"What?"

_**Max: **_"I think it's a lugia feather"

_**Brock: **_"O no"

_**Max & May: **_"O no?"

_**Brock: **_"I think I know where Ash is"

_**Max & May: **_"Where?"

_**Brock: **_"The Orange Island!"

_**Max & May: **_"WHAT!?"

* * *

Please Rate and review. This might only be 4-6 chapters before school starts again. Give me some ideas. Should May act this way towards Ash?


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of you said for Ash and May to be together so if that's what you guys want I will try to put some advanceshipping into my original idea**

**Pokémon Broken Heart **

**Chapter 4**

**Bold- what is happening**

**thoughts-(...)**

* * *

**Flashback/recap**

_**Brock: **_"I think I know where Ash is"

_**Max & May: **_"Where?"

_**Brock: **_"The Orange Island!"

_**Max & May: **_"WHAT!?"

**Present time**

_**Max & May: **_"WHAT!?"

_**Brock: **_"Yah, that's the only explanation I can think of that involves lugia."

_**Max: **_"But how is lugia involved in this? For all we know is could have just been flying around and the feather dropped"

_**Brock: **_"BUT, you know that huge chain of natural disasters that happened a couple years ago?"

_**Max & May: **_"Yes…"

_**Brock: **_"Well Ash was supposedly the chosen 1 and lugia helped his free the 3 legendary birds from this hunter named Lawrence iii"

_**Max & May: **_"No way!"

_**Brock: **_"Way. Well it looks like we are taking a tip to Shamouti Island."

**With Ash**

_**Ash: **_"Wow so much has changed since I was here saving the world.

_**Melody: **_"Yay I know. So did lugia bring u here besides the fact you needed a hospital.

**Ash looks at the ground and sighs**

_**Ash: **_"Do you really want to know?"  
**Melody nods In agreement**

_**Ash: **_"Well…"

**Flashback**

_**Ash: **_"Doesn't anybody know me?" **He screamed.**

_**Random Person 1: **_"I think I've seen you before."

_**Random Person 2: **_"He's the loser from the Johto league"

**By now Ash had run out of town and May and Max didn't realize it. **

**Present time**

_**Melody: **_"Oh…"

_**Ash: **_"Yah that happened. So I ran out of the city and then fainted after I told lugia what happened."

_**Melody: **_"Now that you mention it where is lugia?

_**Ash:**_ "Nowhere ;)"

_**Melody: **_"Really?"

_**Ash: **_"Fine if I must."

**Ash then throws a poke ball into the air and out pops lugia.**

_**Melody: **_"H… wha…whe…WHAT?"

_**Ash:**_ "Hey I told you he was nowhere"

_**Melody: **_"Fine but how did you catch him?"

_**Ash: **_"Well he sort-of caught himself…"

_**Melody: **_"Oh well ya can't change the past."

**Little did they know that Lawrence's son had been plotting against Ash this whole time. **

_**Lawrence jr: **_"I will have my revenge for what you did to my father"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not posting anything for the past 2 days. I was busy with family issues that's all I'm saying**

**Pokémon Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Ash then throws a poke ball into the air and out pops lugia.**

_**Melody: **_"H… wha…whe…WHAT?"

_**Ash:**_ "Hey I told you he was nowhere"

_**Melody: **_"Fine but how did you catch him?"

_**Ash: **_"Well he sort-of caught himself…"

_**Melody: **_"Oh well ya can't change the past."

**Little did they know that Lawrence's son had been plotting against Ash this whole time. **

_**Lawrence: **_"I will have my revenge for what you did to my father"

**Present Time**

_**Lawrence: **_"Now time to plot my revenge. I already have a plan. I will capture the 3 legendary birds but before I do that I must destroy Ash before he can destroy everything I've worked on for so long and I know just the way.

_**Lawrence's computer: **_"Let me guess sir. Capture his friends and hold them hostage and when the boy comes to rescue them your men kill him?"

_**Lawrence: **_"Exactly!"

**With Max and the others on the plane**

_**Max:**_ "Cool I've always wanted to visit the orange islands

_**May:**_ "Maybe you might even see lugia"

_**Max: **_REALLY?!"

**Every1 looks at Max as if he is a psychopath**

_**Max:**_ "Sorry!"

_**Brock:**_ "Max u might only see it if Ash didn't already catch it"

_**Max: **_"Na it's not possible"

_**Brock:**_ "Who Knows?"

**With that they all fall asleep except May is about to fall asleep.**

_**May:**_ "Come on Ash, please be okay. I don't know what I would do without u."

**With that May falls asleep.**

**With Ash**

_**Melody:**_ "Seriously Ash HOW THE F*** DID YOU CATCH LUGIA?"  
_**Ash: **_"Like I said he caught himself while I was unconscious"

_**Melody: **_"That's 1 more reason to add to my list"

_**Ash:**_ "What list?"

_**Melody: **_"Nothing" (My reasons to get in bed with you )

_**Ash: **_"Okay?"

_**Melody: **_"Can I ask u something?

_**Ash: **_"Sure"

_**Melody: **_"Do you have a girlfriend"

_**Ash: **_"I thought I did"

_**Melody: **_"Well I'm always available…

_**Ash: **_"Wha?

**Melody suddenly kissed Ash**

* * *

R&R


End file.
